Source code review is a process by which a software developer sends proposed changes to source code to a source code review tool. Other software developers can utilize the source code review tool to review the changes to the source code and add text comments that include their feedback on the proposed changes to the source code. For example, a source code review tool might provide a graphical user interface (“GUI”) through which developers can review proposed changes to source code and submit line-by-line comments on the proposed changes.
The developer of the source code can utilize the source code review tool to view the comments provided by the reviewing developers. The source code developer can then utilize the comments to modify the source code. For example, the source code developer might utilize the comments to fix identified problems in the source code. This process can be repeated any number of times until the source code developer is satisfied with the quality of the source code. At that time, the source code may be checked into a source code repository, deployed, or utilized in another manner.
The source code review process described above can be an effective method for identifying mistakes and other issues with source code. This process is, however, highly dependent upon the quality of the review performed by the reviewing developers. Because the source code review process involves manual interaction with the source code, this process can be error prone. For example, human source code reviewers sometimes miss very obvious errors in source code. In other cases, source code reviewers may waste time reviewing and commenting on source code that contains very obvious mistakes, such as the lack of any tests corresponding to the changed source code. This can be inefficient and frustrating for the software developers that perform the source code review and potentially embarrassing for the source code developer.
The disclosure made herein is presented with respect to these and other considerations.